


Three Times the Charm

by Minutia_R



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Inappropriate Use of Charmspeak, Inappropriate Use of Divine Lightning, Other, PWP, Pegging, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Piper and Jason show Leo a good time.





	Three Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/gifts).



> Dear Recip: When you said "Jason and Piper show Leo that he isn’t a third wheel" you meant "spitroasting", right?

Jason’s touch is electric, leaving trails of static when he feathers his fingers through Leo’s hair. He nudges Leo’s mouth open, strokes along his tongue, and it sends a jolt through him that makes him yelp and flinch backward--incidentally fucking himself deeper on Piper’s fingers, two of which are seated so snug and slick in his asshole that for a second he lost track of the fact that they were there.

She laughs and says, “Hey, relax.” And of course he does, so that when she pulls her fingers out and then pushes three back in, it’s nothing but a stretch and a sweet ache. Jason’s still exploring the inside of his mouth with his fingers, standing by the foot of the bed with his pants undone and his cock pulled out, half-hard, shirt unbuttoned and glasses just a bit askew. The mattress has just the right amount of give to it, and the sheet beneath Leo’s forearms and knees is the softest thing he’s ever felt. He doesn’t even know if it’s magic or money. Piper knows a guy who knows a guy, and here they are. Never bet against a daughter of Aphrodite. It’s a good rule. Why can’t Leo ever remember to follow it?

 _Oh yeah_ , he thinks, as she sinks her fingers in deeper, up to the last knuckle, and then curls them. He moans, and a drop of his spit rolls down Jason’s hand and catches on his wrist. _Yeah, that’s why._

Piper, on the bed behind him, tucked up against his legs, leans forward to say, “Okay, now take him in your mouth.”

“Pipes?” says Jason uncertainly, but there’s nothing uncertain about the way his cock stiffens when Leo wraps his lips around it, or the salty bead of moisture at the tip.

“Rude,” Piper says. “Talk to the guy who’s got his mouth on your dick, jeez, were you raised by wolves?”

Leo would laugh, but he can’t, really. Jason doesn’t look like laughing. “Leo,” he breathes. Not laughing, not uncertain, just kind of … amazed. Like he can’t believe he actually got the present he wanted for his birthday. Pushes the hair out of Leo’s face, staring, crackling fingers running across Leo’s scalp until his whole hand, broad and heavy, comes to rest on the back of Leo’s neck.

“Yeah.” Piper’s voice is low and rough. Leo can feel the starchy ruffles of her fancy skirt against his thighs, the studs on her boots, as she moves her fingers in him. “Hold him there, that’s great, don’t worry, he can take it.”

The thing is that he really can’t. His eyes are watering and he’s trying not to gag, but it’s not working--only as soon as Piper says he can, he can. And the whole hot length of Jason slides into his mouth, nudging his throat open, easy as that. It’s a weird feeling, and kind of incredible.

“ _Damn_ , you’re pretty like that,” says Piper. And she means Jason, she must mean Jason, except that _pretty_ ’s not exactly the word for Jason, is it? More like--gorgeous. Smoking hot. Godlike. The way his muscles clench as he thrusts, his shirt falling open to show off the glinting golden hairs on his belly, the line of his throat when he tilts his head backwards, his lips slick and red and Leo’s name falling from them again, almost too quiet to catch.

And then his ears catch something more familiar--the warm purr of a small motor, a comfortingly mechanical sound. Piper draws her fingers out, leaving him feeling raw and and open, and starts fiddling with something behind him. He can’t turn to see. He can guess, though. He can imagine the way it looks, sticking out from the ruffles of her skirt. Turquoise, maybe, or canary yellow. The first thing they teach you in the Aphrodite cabin: always make sure your strap-on matches your handbag.

A few more seconds. A wet sound, a satisfied hum from Piper, the motor gets quieter, and then something is nudging at his asshole. Stiff, slicked-up, silicone. The good stuff, money or magic, but not quite as warm as a cock, without quite the give.

Whatever. It hits the right spot. Leo’s eyes fall shut, and Piper’s arm wraps around him. She draws her nails over the thin skin of his balls, just hard enough to sting a little, and then along his cock, right to the tip. She’s pounding into him fast and hard, and so is Jason, like they could meet in the middle somehow.

And then Piper stiffens, seated deep inside him with a drawn-out moan, and Leo arches back into her while Jason holds him in place, breathing hard and uneven. She’s just got enough control left to wrap her hand all the way around Leo’s cock, and that’s all he needs, really. That, and a few more thrusts from Jason, far enough in his throat that he can’t taste his come, only feel it, and the hand tightening on the back of his neck, the fingers sparking. Or like--a completed circuit, the current flowing through him. Like he’s so full he’s spilling over. Groaning around Jason’s softening cock, Piper’s hand wringing more convulsions out of him, brain so scrambled that he doesn’t know where he is, or who he is, except--they’re holding him. And that’s all he needs.

Their attempt at cleanup is so half-hearted it’s almost a joke. The bed's plenty big enough for three, and it has the softest sheets Leo’s ever felt, because Piper _knows_ people. With Jason and Piper still in their party clothes and Leo naked as the day he was born, Piper snores softly into the back of Leo’s neck. Jason reaches out and ruffles his hair.

“We love you too,” he says sleepily. “You know that, right?”

Leo just has to laugh, because that's Jason for you. “Mama Wolf sure raised you right. Always a fucking gentleman. It's nice of you to say, even if--”

“Shut up,” Piper grumbles, and it stops his mouth better than a kiss. Probably it should bother him when she messes with his brain like that, but actually he loves the way she can open him up, strip away all his defenses, so he can't help but let her next words in: “We do.”


End file.
